Guardian Angel
by Arrietty's deer
Summary: Luego de que Eli muriese, Nozomi se enfrenta a quizás el duelo más difícil de su vida, sumado a su responsabilidad sobre aquella niña que está bajo su tutela y que tanto se ve reflejada a sí misma sobre ella. ¿Qué es lo que sucede en la mente de alguien que ha vivido un duelo así de traumático?
1. Capítulo único

**Love Live! School Idol Project**

 _Disclaimer:_ _Love Live! School Idol Project pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media Works junto con Sunrise. De ser mio esto sería una orgía._

 _NdelA: Bienvenidos sean a mi primer fic en mi nueva cuenta, lo escribí de impulso y me dieron ganas de publicarla, so... ni siquiera la revisé, así que es probable que tenga incoherencias y que luego me arrepiente de publicar esto peeeroooo... me da igual. Si ya me conocen sabrán que soy impulsiva. Pero miren el lado bueno, si fuese un long fic seguro no lo termino, pero como es un one-shot no tengo que preocuparme por actualizar, inteligente lo sé._ _(*ゝ∀･)v_

 **Guardian Angel**

Duelo

 _No quise que nadie viera a mi Elicchi muerta, metida en ese cajón, y con la cara hinchada debido a los desesperados intentos de los médicos por salvarle la vida._

 _No quise que la rodearan de ese millar de flores que le enviaron y que cautelaban la entrada de la iglesia con su alerta de funeral, con su olor a muerte. Mi Elicchi era un ángel, no las necesitaba._

 _Recuerdo haberle dejado flores celestes y amarillas, pues ella decía desde siempre que eran el color de la luz._

Era martes, el día había amanecido brumoso y frío, como suele ocurrir en los inicios de otoño. Pero yo había despertado contenta, en realidad como siempre lo hacía cuando al apenas abrir los ojos veía dormir a Elicchi entre mis brazos. Como cada mañana me le quedaba observando mientras dormía aferrada a mi cintura con terror a que me separase de ella, acomodando los cabellos traviesos que dificultaban la vista de su precioso rostro mientras soñaba.

Luego de que la rubia despertase, por fin me dejó de ir en medio de su sopor, recuerdo con calidez como tallaba sus ojos mientras bostezaba un "Buenos días" mientras compartíamos nuestro primer beso del día.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno y Elicchi se bañaba, sonó el teléfono de mi querida novia. Una voz desconocida me anunció que el examen de Elicchi, una mielografía para investigar si había alguna lesión en su columna que le producía una leve cojera en su pierna izquierda que yo había observado, se practicaría ese mismo día poco después del mediodía. Luego de colgar sentí un sobresalto, una pequeña agitación en mi interior, pero ni siquiera pensé en mencionárselo a Elicchi que se asomó por la puerta con su cabello todavía mojado, con nuestra pequeña Mari de cuatro años en brazos. No quería preocuparla con mis premoniciones.

Elicchi siempre había sido una completa nerviosa, recordaba que la noche anterior caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, hecha completamente un novillo de nervios por el examen que le iban a realizar en el hospital Nishikino. Requerí de la ayuda de Maki y Umi para tranquilizarla, convenciéndola de que las tres acompañaríamos a la miedosa rubia al hospital, dándole la confianza necesaria como para ayudarle a conciliar el sueño.

Mientras desayunábamos —o al menos yo y Mari, pues Eli debía estar en ayuno— hablamos de lo que haríamos el resto del día, quizás llevaríamos a Mari al cine a ver una de esas películas infantiles que tanto le gustaban, o quizás iríamos por un café junto a nuestras amigas o solo nos quedaríamos en casa a disfrutar de el día libre que nos habíamos tomado la libertad de tomar de nuestras ocupaciones. De cualquier manera, hablábamos de temas triviales, para despejar a Elicchi de sus nervios por el examen, y de los míos propios, nunca había sido fan de los hospitales.

.

Al medio día tocaron la puerta del hogar que compartía con mi pequeña familia. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con nuestras amigas, Maki, Umi y Kotori, siendo las dos primeras las que nos acompañarían al hospital y la última viniendo a petición de Elicchi, para que cuidase de nuestra hija adoptiva.

Si Elicchi estaba nerviosa, no lo demostró exteriormente para sorpresa nuestra, aunque sus manos sudorosas y su mirada miedosa le delataban claramente, cosa que se hizo incluso mayor cuando llegó la hora de entrar al pabellón, Eli simplemente nos sonrió antes de empezar a caminar a un lado de la enfermera, pero esa sensación de la mañana me dio el impulso de tomar su mano y convencerla de poder acompañarla hasta el interior, a lo que accedió, apretando mi mano y quizá agradecida con mi gesto. Cuando llegó la hora de separarnos, Elicchi se quitó la cruz de metal que siempre llevaba escondida entre su ropa, de parte de una familia ortodoxa a la que pertenecía, me la entregó en mis manos frías, llenándolas del calor corporal que Elicchi le había entregado a ese pequeño objeto, y antes de desaparecer a través de los monótonos pasillos del hospital, me dijo con una sonrisa que me la pusiera y que no me la quitase nunca.

Salí y me senté junto a Maki y Umi, quienes amablemente me entregaron un café que habían comprado en mi ausencia, percatándome también del hecho de un solitario vaso restante en la mesa, que seguramente se trataba de chocolate caliente, que pertenecería a Elicchi en cuanto saliera del examen.

Los minutos pasaban y yo no hacía más que jugar con la cruz que ahora colgaba de mi cuello, nerviosa por el resultado de aquel examen que Maki trataba de apaciguarme diciendo que se trataba de uno rutinario. Me maldije a mi misma de no haber traído mis cartas de tarot, que ahora mismo debieran estarse empolvando en la caja del sótano de mi hogar, cuando finalmente me había decidido a dejar la vida fluir por si misma. Me maldije otra vez en voz baja.

.

Media hora después de que mi Elicchi hubiese entrado al pabellón, vi de reojo como pasaba una enfermera que había divisado junto a Elicchi antes de perderse tras la puerta. Iba llorando. De un salto me paré en la silla, alertando a mis amigas, corrí a preguntarle qué le había pasado a mi novia, a mi Elicchi. Siguió llorando y no me contestó. Con terror pensé que le habían encontrado un tumor o una enfermedad grave, y a pesar de las voces de mis amigas, ingresé sin más al pabellón decidida a averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

Y entonces mi mundo se derrumbó.

Sobre una camilla yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Elicchi. Lo habían dejado solo, no había nadie en ese pabellón, no había un médico, una enfermera, que me explicase que era lo que había sucedido, nadie a quien preguntarle, nadie a quien exigirle una explicación.

El impacto de verla ahí, sin vida, me produjo pánico. Por unos segundos me quedé paralizada, sin poder gritar ni llorar, sin dar crédito a lo que veía, con los ojos bien abiertos, pero en algo en mi interior se había pulverizado. No sentía nada, pero no me permití desintegrarme, estaba en estado alerta, caminando, paso a paso hacia la camilla.

Los minutos siguientes apenas los recuerdo. Solo sé que alguien, probablemente una enfermera, trató de darme unos tranquilizantes que yo tiré lejos. El amor de mi vida estaba muerto y yo quería estar alerta. Nunca he sido amiga de los fármacos y me rebelé contra la intención de drogarme, sacarme de lo que ocurría, alejarme de Eli.

Ella estaba irreconocible, con su precioso rostro hinchado. Después me explicarían que era producto a la reanimación, al intento desesperado de los medicamentos que le habían inyectado para sacarla del shock anafiláctico.

Llevé mis manos temblorosas a su rostro. Todavía estaba tibia.

No podía llorar. No creía lo que estaba viendo. Mis piernas flaquearon y caí al suelo, con las manos aferradas a la camilla. Miré fijamente al piso, sin fuerzas, sin ganas de nada. Me preguntaba con dolor en como se lo diría a Mari-chan… a Arisa-chan que se encontraba visitando a su familia en Rusia… A nuestras amigas, a Maki, a Umi, a μ's… Y en ese momento, recordé las palabras de mi querida Elicchi, cuando aún éramos estudiantes de preparatoria. "Debes dejar de pensar en los demás, y por alguna vez, piensa en ti misma".

Y entonces, finalmente pude llorar.

No recuerdo cómo se enteraron Umi y Maki de lo que había ocurrido. Pero si recuerdo con claridad de que el médico de cabecera del equipo que practicaría el examen a Elicchi, se había ido del hospital minutos antes del procedimiento, dejándolo a cargo del equipo.

Recuerdo que apareció el médico jefe del hospital, el padre de Maki, para decirme que Elicchi había muerto de un shock anafiláctico, palabra que no entendí, pero supuestamente se trataba de una reacción alérgica al medio de contraste. Me dijo que esto ocurría en un caso de un millón. Y cuando escuché esa frase, le contesté con esa furia contenida que a nadie nunca le había mostrado: "Para usted será uno en un millón. Para mi es el mil por ciento. Me arrebataron lo más grande que yo tenía en la vida y me viene a decir que mi Elicchi es una en un millón". Umi y Maki no dijeron nada.

La vida de Elicchi había sido reducida a un dato estadístico.

Apareció poco después el medico que debió haber estado allí, y me soltó de forma robótica unas disculpas mientras yo estaba en el suelo, incapaz de alejarme del lado de Eli. El médico decía "Lo lamento tanto" de una forma tan mecánica, que con una lucidez premonitoria hablé, sin mirarlo a los ojos. "No voy a hacer nada en contra de usted. No hay nada que me devuelva a Elicchi a la vida".

No sé de donde vino el impulso de llamar a la familia de Elicchi, en Rusia. Además de Alisa y sus padres, nunca había hablado con su abuela más de dos veces. Y fue ella la voz que me respondió, hablando en un idioma que claramente era ruso. Le conté lo ocurrido, esperando un llanto, una queja, que nunca llegó. Solo un suave sollozo y en cambio de lo que pensaba, dijo algo que se me grabó para siempre: "Nozomi… la muerte ha rondado por la vida desde siempre, y tú, la más cercana a Elichika, vas a tener que hacer de este dolor algo constructivo".

Yo estaba en total estado de shock. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, veía los acontecimientos desde fuera de mí. Lo que ocurría no era real, era una pesadilla, y los pocos actos cuerdos que hice, como llamar a la familia de Eli, los hice por puro instinto.

El único pensamiento racional que como una obsesión circulaba por mi cabeza, era como se lo iba a decir a Mari. Como es que iba a explicárselo.

Todos los otros pensamientos y sentimintos que me aquejaron quedaron alojados en algún lugar remoto de mi cabeza y corazón.

De los recuerdos más impactantes para mí, fue saber que la morgue estaba llena de muertos. No había lugar donde dejar a mi Elicchi.

Nos vimos obligadas a dejarla en una habitación. Muerta, a ponerla encima de una cama para vivos.

No era capaz ni incapaz de detenerme a ver su rostro. Yo la recordaba sonriendo, jugando con nuestra hija, riendo con ese sonido melodioso, con ojos brillantes comiendo parfait de chocolate, con la piel tan lechosa y saludable que con unos ojos brillantes me decía "cuídame esta cruz", casi como premonitorio, diciendo que ese objeto iba a ser la que me iba a consolar el resto de mis días. Elicchi estaba muerta.

Aparte de Umi y Maki, no me percaté en lo más mínimo de quienes entraban y salían de la habitación. Ambas lloraban desconsoladamente, Umi no era capaz de formular palabra, escandida en mi pecho, y Maki no dejaba de murmurar y decirle a Elicchi lo idiota que era por irse en un momento así. De mi rostro no dejaban de caer lágrimas, ni siquiera hacía el intento de sonreír.

Pronto el sol se escondió y yo no quería separarme de ella.

Recuerdo haberme tendido a su lado como en esa mañana, solo que esta vez era yo quien abrazaba su cintura, sintiendo como poco a poco su rostro perdía color y su cuerpo se ponía rígido, frío. Acariciaba sus manos, las tenía suaves, dóciles. No estaba preparada todavía para separarme de ella.

Me contaron que me quedé dormida a su lado. Me despertaron para convencerme de que era mejor que volviese a casa, una en la que ya no estaría ella. Me aferré como pude, pero al no tener las fuerzas necesarias debido al dolor y al desamparo, me dejé llevar.

Y la dejé allí, y la verdad es que eso me ha costado mucho perdonármelo. Tratar de excusarme por abandonarla en un lugar donde simplemente era un lamento estadístico. El chocolate caliente que había sido destinada para ella, abandonado en la sala de espera, se había enfriado.

.

Cuando me detuve frente a la puerta de nuestr—… mi departamento, me congelé al escuchar la suave risita de Mari, la dulce niña que junto Eli habíamos adoptado hace unos años, luego de la muerte de unos familiares de Eli, dejando a Mari a nuestro cuidado. Recuerdo que Umi, Maki y otras de las chicas me acompañaban para darme las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarla, incluso Maki llamó a unos sicólogos que nos estaban esperando y que jamás volví a ver.

Mari estaba molesta con Elicchi debido a que se había quedado esperándola por la promesa que habían hecho de comer chocolate juntas y ya se había hecho de noche. Pero entonces, a sus escasos cuatro años, percibió mi dolor y corrió a tratar de consolarme. Kotori lloraba desconsolada a brazos de Umi al exterior del departamento, la última le había llamado y de algo se había enterado.

Los sicólogos, que al parecer eran expertos en este tipo de casos, le explicaron a Mari que Elicchi no iba a volver, que su madre ya no estaba aquí. Recuerdo que se escondió detrás de mis piernas, encogida y con las manos en los oídos, no quiso seguir escuchando.

Kotori y Umi, con la mejor de las intenciones, se ofrecieron a llevársela a dormir a su casa debido a que allí se encontraba Kanan. Y esta niña, que acababan de decirle que no volvería a ver a su madre nunca más, pasó esa primera noche lejos de su otra madre. Pero en verdad, yo no iba a ser capaz de soportar ver llorar a mi pequeña niña en frente de mí. En verdad soy una cobarde.

En algún momento Nico apareció y me reconfortó con un abrazo mudo, para que de forma posterior no se alejase de mi lado el resto de la noche. No dormí esa noche. La imagen de haber dejado a Elicchi sola, muerta en una habitación, me persigue incluso hoy.

.

La ceremonia del día posterior había pasado tan rápido que pocas cosas recuerdo. Recuerdo estar arrodillada en frente del altar, abrazando a una desconsolada Arisa que había tomado el primer avión a Japón junto a sus padres. Me sorprendió el que ellos me dieran su pésame en lugar de yo a ellos, aunque suponía en el fondo que sería de esa manera, sin saber muy bien la explicación.

Lo único que recuerdo además de eso, es el rostro sonriente y cálido que me entregaba la imagen de Eli desde una fotografía en lo alto y de algunas palabras de las chicas de μ's.

No sé de donde me nació el valor para hablar frente a todos los asistentes, solo sentí la necesidad de hacerlo y así fue. Nadie la conocía más que yo. No recuerdo lo que dije en ese momento, pero recuerdo que, al hacerlo, sentí una sensación como de un chispazo de serenidad. E inclusive, creí escuchar la voz agradecida de Elicchi a mis espaldas, que me generó un nudo en la garganta, mientras apretaba contra mi pecho la cruz que Eli me había entregado el día anterior.

De parte de Kotori me enteré de que Mari no asistió al funeral, así como tampoco asistió Kanan, decían que los niños no debían asistir a los entierros. Y yo no pude percibir, en el estado en que estaba, que ese hecho le dificultaría enormemente la posibilidad de concluir el duelo de Mari. Ella nunca vio a Eli muerta, la dejó de ver un martes cuando se fue a hacer un examen. Habían quedado de ver una película y de ir a jugar al parque esa misma tarde, resultando en que repentinamente no la vería nunca más. De hecho, la primera y única vez que accedió a ir al cementerio, al sepulcro budista de Eli, luego de realizar su respectivo lavado y purificación, en lugar de flores dejó en su lugar su objeto más preciado. Le dejó la medalla que había obtenido en una competencia de danza que había ganado con la tutela de Eli. Le dio las gracias con una sobriedad impasible, recordándome que ella ya se había encontrado con esta situación con anterioridad. Pero ver sus ojos temblorosos y a punto de romper en llanto, no me pude aguantar de abrazarla con fuerzas, conmovida con ese gesto de infinita inocencia y generosidad que me conmovió hasta las lágrimas.

El sepulcro había sido dispuesto en lo más lejano del cementerio, justo en el borde del terreno, a petición propia. A un costado se abría un precioso campo verde, infestado de flores que dejaban caer sus pétalos y gracias al viento dejaban ver una escena preciosa. Pensé en si a Eli le hubiese gustado ese lugar, sin darme cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta y, en respuesta, Mari dijo que le hubiese fascinado.

Conseguí dejar a mi Elicchi en un lugar precioso, donde iba a poder despegar como el hermoso ángel que en mi adolescencia me salvó y que, seguramente, siga presente entre nosotras.

* * *

 _Ahora que terminé de escribir esto me doy cuenta de que podría tener continuación... yo y mis finales abiertos ( ≧Д≦)/_

 _Gracias por leer~._


	2. Omake

**Omake**

 _Disclaimer:_ _Love Live! School Idol Project pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media Works junto con Sunrise. De ser mio esto sería una orgía._

 _NdelA: En realidad no tenía esperado subir otro capítulo, más bien ni siquiera creo que cuente como uno. Pero sentí la necesidad de seguir escribiendo para darle fin a la historia del duelo, o mejor dicho, el final del inicio del duelo de Nozomi y Mari. I dunno, pero al terminar de escribirlo creí que debería publicarlo, so... terminó en ser un mini-relato-secuela. (?)_ _╮(╯∀╰)╭_

 **Guardian Angel**

 _El 21 de octubre, diez días y medio después de su muerte, Elicchi cumplía 24 años. Yo le cociné una preciosa torta de chocolate, donde en su parte alta tenía decoraciones con mousse de chocolate y una inscripción que decía "Feliz cumpleaños", con una única vela, debido a que a Elicchi no le gustaba sentirse más vieja. La encendí y me fui a un solitario parque en el que frecuentaba con Elicchi en nuestra juventud. Le canté feliz cumpleaños y posteriormente la enterré para ella._

Al principio iba todos los días al cementerio. Le llevaba lirios celestes, blancos y amarillos. Me sentaba al lado del sepulcro y hablaba con ella durante horas interminables durante cada tarde hasta que era hora de volver. Le decía cuanto la quería, que la echaba de menos, que cuánto nos hacía falta a mí y a Mari.

Por esos días nuestro hogar se la pasaba llena de gente, las chicas de μ's venían seguido junto a sus hijas, Kanan y Riko trataban de forma inútil de que Mari jugase con ellas. Yo recuerdo estar sirviendo el té en dos bandejas por tener a tantas personas en casa, pero no podía evitar sentirme incomoda y, en cierto modo, sola. Y sabía que Mari también lo estaba. Entendía que las intenciones de las chicas eran buenas, que querían acompañarnos. Pero aún así no podían imaginar como Mari y yo nos sentíamos, y frente a la sola idea de que algo así pudiese sucederles eludían el tema, hablando de otro cualquiera para no correr el riesgo de decir algo inapropiado. Yo quería estar sola con mi dolor, quería llorar por Elicchi, extrañarla, añorarla y recordarla, cosa imposible con todas las chicas allí.

Las únicas que no tenían miedo de correr ese riesgo eran Nico y Maki, por una parte, porque Nico siempre había sido imprudente con lo que decía, pero de una u otra manera comprensiva y reconfortante para mí. Por otro lado, estaba Maki, sabía que ella sentía un poco de culpa por lo ocurrido, debido que había pasado en su terreno, en el hospital de su familia, tomando muy a pecho las palabras que le había dirigido a su padre.

Creo no haberlo mencionado, pero Eli era donante. En una de las ocasiones en la que Maki vino con Riko, su hermana menor, a nuestro departamento, al encontrarnos a solas hizo el comentario. Me contó que Eli había salvado la vida de cinco personas gracias a esto, yo no sabía la razón de comentarlo de esa manera y de forma tan espontanea. Pero mi reacción ni siquiera yo terminé de entenderla, ya que simplemente sonreí.

Había pasado aproximadamente un mes de la muerte de Eli y su existencia se había vuelto un tabú para todos, pero para mí… había sido duro. De primera cuenta, después de las primeras semanas de duelo había vuelto a aprender a sonreír o, mejor dicho, a fingir esa mueca. La única que era capaz de ver a través de ella era Elicchi, y ahora que no estaba, podía volver a mi antigua costumbre. Y esa sonrisa fue la que le entregué a Maki cuando me lo contó. Ella no parecía satisfecha, pero aún así no dijo nada. Ese día tenía los sentimientos aún más mezclados que antes.

.

Esa primera etapa de duelo, que era la negación y la incredulidad, la etapa de shock, yo realizaba todas las actividades cotidianas como autómata. No estaba plenamente consciente de lo que hacía. Una vez metí un ramo de flores al refrigerador y puse la leche en la mesa de la sala. Por un momento pensé que me estaba volviendo loca.

Cuando una tarde Mari volvió del jardín y me preguntó con voz monótona si ese día también iban a venir las chicas, supe que no podíamos continuar así. Yo quería que Mari fuese feliz. Ella había sufrido demasiado en su corta vida, inclusive más que yo, y eso lo podía verse en sus ojos. Quería que fuese feliz, que creyera que la vida valía la pena vivirla. No sabía por qué, pero de un día para otro Mari y Elicchi eran lo único que rondaba por mi cabeza y corazón.

Un día de esos le comenté acerca de ello a Nico por teléfono, para luego decir que Maki le había contado que estaba en total disposición de prestar una casa que su familia tenía en un pequeño pueblo portuario cercano a Numazu. Y, para sorpresa de Nico, acepté la oferta con solo pensarlo dos veces.

Fui con la pequeña Mari buscando estar solas y entender lo que había ocurrido. Estuvimos allí cerca de seis semanas. A mi sorpresa, la casa dispuesta por Maki no era la mansión que esperaba, sino una pequeña vivienda de dos pisos y dos habitaciones que fue perfecto para mí. A pesar de su oferta, no dejé que Maki nos prestase de los empleados de su familia, puesto a que veía esa oportunidad como una en la que estar completamente a solas con lo más que quería en ese momento, Mari.

La estadía nos había ayudado enormemente a ambas. Allí pudimos conectarnos la una a la otra espiritualmente, desde nuestro dolor. Aunque todo empezó algo turbio entre ambas.

En el jardín había un columpio y yo veía la primera semana a Mari columpiarse incansablemente por horas. En ese gesto yo veía en ella el deseo de querer seguir siendo una niña feliz a pesar de todo lo que le impedía serlo. Yo solo la miraba desde la distancia y me preguntaba que pasaba por su cabeza. Apenas había comunicación entre nosotras cuando comíamos, en silencio. Entonces un día de esos llegué a la razón oculta de mi interés por ella. Fue un pensamiento tan inesperado, que casi me pongo a llorar. Pues en Mari veía, en todo lo que hacía, un reflejo de mí misma cuando tenía su edad. Con mis padres ausentes cada vez que volvía de la escuela, comiendo comida precalentada, sin encajar en ningún lugar. Por un momento me vi reflejada en Mari, y vi en ella la soledad que yo había vivido en mi infancia. Eso solo sumó más dolor a lo que ya sentía. Estaba volviéndome en el mismo fantasma que me atormentaba en mi niñez y que ahora estaba sobre Mari, la ausencia. En ese momento comprendí que cuando uno de los padres de un niño moría, el otro en parte también lo hacía, sumido en su propio dolor que descuidaba del niño, de Mari. Eso me abrió los ojos.

.

En uno de los fines de semana, hubo un festival en un templo cercano a donde nos encontrábamos. Me sentía decidida a devolverle la sonrisa a Mari, volviendo también a mi costumbre, de pensar en otros por sobre mí. Pero no me importaba, yo era así. Incluso aún puedo escuchar a Elicchi decir "Eres irremediable, Nozomi" con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Aún no puedo creer que se haya ido.

Mari y yo vestimos unos _yukatas_ para el festival. Ambas íbamos del mismo color, morado, el cual resultó ser el color favorito de ambas. Otra coincidencia. Recuerdo que compramos muchas cosas y jugamos otras, pero el recuerdo más memorable de esa noche fue casi al final, cuando me pidió que le comprara un globo celeste. Al rato de estar caminando a su lado, llegamos a un lugar menos concurrido y algo oscuro, frente a un pequeño templo en mitad del bosque, en lo alto de la colina. Entonces vi como a Mari se le escapaba el globo de entre las manos. Si le dije algo por ello, se me olvidó, pero de forma clara recuerdo como su mirada siguió el globo hasta que se perdió entre las estrellas. Rato después de un silencioso acuerdo, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, ella me confesó: "Espero que le llegue a Eli".

En ese momento sentí mi corazón estrujarse, y miré el cielo como ella todavía lo hacía por no llorar. Apreté un poco más fuerte su mano y por primera vez desde que Eli murió, sonreí de verdad. "Estoy segura de que le llegará, después de todo Elicchi adora ese color". Y a pesar de no estar viéndola, supe que Mari estaba llorando, y todas las paredes que alguna vez existieron entre nosotras, cayeron en menos de una noche.

Creo que podríamos seguir adelante con esto.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer~ y aprovechando responderé los reviews del capítulo anterior._

 _Maiira Yamiila NB: Muchas gracias por comentar~ mi objetivo era ver la muerte desde la perspectiva de uno de los personajes, y me alegra mucho que hayas simpatizado con Nozomi, aunque creo que quedó algo extraño. Experimentaba en hacerlo más realista._ _(・∀・)_

 _Susy Cullen: Lo sieentooo~（￣□￣；）pero... pero... ¡GRACIAS! Estoy tan feliz de cada vez que dicen eso sobre como escribo y y y... MUCHA SUERTE CON TUS FICS ヾ(*ΦдΦ)ﾉ y si lees esto ojala te guste~ Saludos a ti también~_

 _Nos leemos la próxima~ ╭( ･ㅂ･)و_


End file.
